MY HANDSOME BODYGUARD
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: [ CHAPTER 5 UPDATE ] SUHO anak dari pengusaha konglomerat, hobi menghamburkan uang, manja dan tidak mau diatur. bagaimana jika hari-harinya yang penuh kebebasan itu diatur oleh seorang Bodyguard tampan? This is A fanfiction Of KRISHO.
1. Chapter 1

**~ MY HANDSOME BODYGUARD ~**

**[ CHAPTER 1 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : Bisa bertambah sesuai Chapter**

**PAIRING : KRISHO / FANMYUN / LEADER LINE COUPLE**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FAMILY, LITTL BIT COMEDY**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

"Appaaaa ... " Teriak seorang Namja imut berkulit putih memanggil Appa-nya yang sedang berada diruang tengah dengan berkas-berkas ditangannya. Namja imut itu bergegas menuruni tangga menghampiri Appa-nya.

"Ada apa Suho-ya?." Tanya sang Appa, saat anaknya itu sudah berada dihadapannya.

Namja bernama Suho itu langsung duduk disamping Appa-nya, bergelayut dilengan kekar Ayahnya. "Appa, belikan aku mobil Lamborgini berlapis berlian Swarovski limited Edition, Jebal~ Appa."

"Mobil? Lagi? Suho sayang, dua hari yang lalu kamu minta Mobil Ferrari berlapis emas Limited Edition seharga 2 triliun, Appa belikan. Tapi, mobil itu tidak pernah kamu pakai sama sekali. Dan sekarang kamu minta yang baru, tidak Suho-ya." Jelas Sang Appa panjang lebar.

Suho langsung memanyunkan bibirnya imut mendengar jawaban dari Appa-nya, "Appa pelit."

Sang Appa tersenyum sambil mengelus surai coklat anak semata wayangnya itu, 'Appa bukan pelit sayang, tapi kau sudah punya hampir satu lusin mobil mewah dan semuanya sangat mahal. Gunakan saja yang ada, Suho-ya."

"Isshh, YA! Choi Siwon-Ssi, Kau sangat pelit kali ini. Apa kau sudah tidak sayang lagi dengan anakmu ini, Eoh?." Tutur Suho tidak sopan pada Appa-nya itu.

Siwon, Sang Appa Suho hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Anaknya itu, "Kau bicara apa sayang? Bagaimana mungkin Appa tidak sayang padamu Sayang, selama ini kan Appa selalu memberikan apa pun yang kau minta."

Suho langsung menatap Siwon sambil memasang Puppy Eyes, "Maka dari itu Appa, belikan aku mobil itu ya, Jebbal Appa~ Buing.. Buing.."

Inilah satu dari banyak kelemahan Siwon, dia paling tidak bisa melihat anaknya itu sudah mengeluarkan jurus jitu miliknya, Aegyo. Siwon pasti akan luluh dengan seketika. Siwon adalah seorang single parents, istrinya sudah meninggal saat melahirkan Suho. dia sudah berjanji pada sang istri untuk membesarkan Suho dengan kasih sayang dan harus selalu memberikan apa pun yang Suho inginkan.

"Tapi kau harus janji pada Appa."

"Janji apa, Appa?."

"Harus bijak memakainya, kau janji?."

GREB~

Suho langsung memeluk tubuh Appa-nya, "Aku janji, Appa tenang saja."

Siwon membalas pelukan anaknya sambil mengusap punggug anaknya, "Appa percaya padamu."

**#**

**#**

**~ MY HANDSOME BODYGUARD ~**

**#**

**#**

"KRISSSSSSSS, BANGUNNNNNN." Teriak suara Yeoja setengah baya didepan namja jangkung berambut pirang yg masih pulas dalam tidurnya.

"WU YIFANNNNNNN..."

BYURRR~

Air membasahi badan Namja itu, sontak Namja pirang itu bangun. "Eomma, kebiasaan ahh, bangunin Yifan make air. Basah kan Badan Yifan."

"Kau yang kebiasaan, tidur aja kerjaannya. Liat jam sekarang sudah siang, Kau tidak mencari kerja?." Tunjuk Eomma Kris ke jam dinding bergambar Hello kitty.

Ahhh, nanti saja Eomma." Kris menarik kembali selimut dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, dia tidak peduli badannya yang sudah basah.

"Apa kau tidak kasian dengan adik-adikmu Kris? Mereka butuh biaya untuk sekolah, jika hanya mengandalkan Eomma itu saja tidak akan cukup Kris."

Kris membuka kembali selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, "Eomma doakan saja, semoga Yifan cepat dapat kerja."

"Eomma selalu mendoakan, tapi kalau kau bermalas-malasan seperti ini bagaimana kau bisa dapat kerja? Cepat mandi, sarapan lalu cari kerja sana." Titah Eomma Kris.

"Iya nanti."

"KRISSSS ... "

"Iya ... iya ... "

**#**

**#**

**~ MY HANDSOME BODYGUARD ~**

**#**

**#**

"Ayo minum lagi .. minum lagi .. semuanya aku yang teraktir." Seru Suho pada teman-temannya. Saat ini dia sedang berada disebuah club malam.

"Kalau setiap hari begini, huwahhh.. mantap." Gumam salah satu teman Suhoyang berkepala botak.

"Kau tenang saja, kalau ada Suho semuanya pasti beres." Tambah seoang Yeoja berambut merah.

"Guys, gue ketoilet dulu ya." Izin Suho pada teman-temannya. Suho berjalan kearah toilet yang berada dilantai atas diclub itu.

BRUK~

Ketika ingin memasuki Toilet Suho menabrak tubuh seorang Namja, Suho terhuyung hampir terjatuh. Namun, dia masih bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Heh, kalau jalan pake mata dong." Pekik Suho emosi.

"Heh cebol, ada juga kau kalau jalan itu fokus. Makanya jangan banyak minum." Seru Namja itu tidak terima.

"Apa kau bilang Cebol? Heh, jaga mulutmu ya. Dan aku tidak mabuk, siapa juga yang banyak minum. Jangan sok tau kau."

"Dasar cebol, sudah cebol tukang bohong lagi."

"Bohong? Siapa yang bo–." Perkataan Suho terpotong seketika saat wajah Namja itu mendekat kearah wajahnya. "A-apa yang kau Lakukan?."

Namja itu mendenguskan hidungnya, mencium aroma alkohol yang tercium tajam keluar dari mulut Suho. "Kau itu bau Alkohol cebol, berarti kau mabuk."

Suho langsung refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "A-aku tidak Ma–."

"Ahh sudah, aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Kau buang waktuku saja." Namja itu pergi berlalu dari hadapan Suho.

Suho melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sambil menyeringai, "Tamatlah riwayatmu hari ini."

**~oooOOOooo~**

"Anda kami pecat Kris." Kata seseorang, terdapat tulisan Manager diname Tag-nya.

"Tapi pak apa kesalahan saya? Dan ini baru hari pertama saya bekerja pak Manager." Seru Kris memelas.

"Kris, saya tau ini hari pertama kau kerja disini dan kau juga tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun Kris." Jelas sang Manager.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa saya dipecat pak?."

"Karena ini perintah."

"Perintah? Maksud pak Manager apa?."

Sang Manager menghela nafas sejenak, "Sebenarnya kami tidak ingin memecatmu Kris tapi Ini perintah dari seseorang yang tidak mau disebut namanya. Dia yang memerintahkan kami untuk memecatmu Kris."

"Siapa dia pak?."

"Dia adalah anak dari pemilik Club ini. Maafkan kami Kris."

Kris tersenyum pasrah, "Iya, tidak apa-apa Pak, mungkin ini sudah takdir saya."

**#**

**#**

**~ MY HANDSOME BODYGUARD ~**

**#**

**#**

"Appa berapa lama di Amrik?." Tanya Suho sambil membantu Siwon memasukkan beberapa pakaian kedalam koper.

"Kira-kira satu bulan sayang."

'_Yes.' _batin Suho senang.

Suho pura-pura mendengus kesal, "Apa harus selama itu, Appa?."

Siwon mendekati anaknya itu lalu menangkup kedua pipi anaknya, "Ada masalah diperusahaan Appa disana, Appa harus segera menyelesaikannya Suho-ya. Kau harus mengerti sayang."

"Yah, aku kesepian deh." Suho pura-pura sedih padahal dalam hatinya dia bersorak gembira. Karena, selama Appa-nya pergi dia bisa melakukan apa pun yang dia ingin lakukan seperti pergi ke Club malam, minum-minum dengan teman-temannya, pulang pagi, shopping dll.

"Kau tenang saja Suho-ya, Appa sudah menyewa jasa Bodyguard untukmu."

Suho mengerutkan keningnya, "Bodyguard? Untuk apa? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Appa yang selalu harus dijaga dan diawasi."

"Suho sayang ini semua demi kebaikanmu, dan biar Appa bisa tenang selama tugas di Amerika." Jelas Siwon.

"Tapi Appa ... "

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, dia nanti siang akan kerumah jadi mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya menjadi Bodyguard-mu."

"Hufftt, tapi hanya menjadi Bodyguard-ku saat dirumah saja kan Appa?."

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum, "yang namanya Bodyguard itu pastinya harus menjaga dimana pun dan kapanpun kau berada Suho-ya."

"Appa.. "

"Pokoknya tidak ada protes, ini semua juga demi kebaikkanmu."

"Isshh ... Appa gak asik."

**~oooOOOooo~**

Suho sedang mmbuka-buka majalah Pria dewasa edisi terbatas yang kemarin dia pesan On Line disalah satu situs porno ternama.

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Iya sebentar." Suho melempar asal majalah porno itu asal, dia berjalan kearah pintu, lalu membukanya.

"Cari si–KAU .. "

"KAU !."

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**#**

**#**

**HAHAHAHHA ...**

**Hai Hai ...**

**Prince Hadhi ESP here ...**

**Saya bawa FF KRISHO nih ...**

**Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin KRISHO yang berChapter ,,, hohohhoho**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Jelek ya?**

**Saya minta pendapat kalian ya ...**

**Makasih udah berkenan baca ...**

**Makasih udah mau komen ...**

**Ditunggu komenen, Kritik dan sarannya ya Readers ...**

**Annyeong ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ MY HANDSOME BODYGUARD ~**

**[ CHAPTER 2 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : Bisa bertambah sesuai Chapter**

**PAIRING : KRISHO / FANMYUN / LEADER LINE COUPLE**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FAMILY, LITTL BIT COMEDY**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

_Suho sedang membuka-buka majalah Pria dewasa edisi terbatas yang kemarin dia pesan On Line disalah satu situs porno ternama._

_TING TONG_

_TING TONG_

"_Iya sebentar." Suho melempar asal majalah porno itu, dia berjalan kearah pintu, lalu membukanya._

"_Cari si–KAU .. "_

"_KAU !."_

**#**

**#**

**~ MY HANDSOME BODYGUARD [ Chapter 2 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

"Mau apa kau datang kesini?." Tanya Suho ketus pada seorang Namja berkulit Tan yang sekarang berdiri didepan pintu rumah Suho.

Namja tan itu tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin kesini saja melihatmu, manis. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Suho memutar bola matanya malas, "Kai-ah, kita sudah lama putus. Jadi kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa pun."

"Tak bisakah kau biarkan tamu ini masuk terlebih dahulu?."

Suho mendenguskan nafasnya, "Baiklah, silahkan masuk."

Namja berkulit Tan, Kai, memasuki rumah mewah milik Suho tersebut dia mengikuti sang pemilik rumah dari belakang menuju keruang tamu.

"Silahkan duduk."

"Terima kasih."

"Kau mau apa kesini?." Tanya Suho masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"Appa-mu meminta Jasa Bodyguard diperusahaan Jasa milik Appa-ku."

Suho menautkan kedua alisnya, "Jadi?."

"Jadi akulah yang akan menjadi Bodyguard-mu, Kim Junmyeon."

"MWO?!."

**#**

**#**

**~ MY HANDSOME BODYGUARD ~**

**#**

**#**

"Appaaaaa ... " teriak Suho merengek pada Appa-nya saat Appa-nya baru saja pulang dari kantor.

Walaupun sangat lelah, Siwon tetap tersenyum untuk anaknya itu. "Ada apa lagi Sayang?."

"Appa yang benar saja dong mencarikan aku Bodyguard." Adu Suho.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?." Tanya Siwon.

Suho mengangguk, "Ne, Appa."

"Kau suka?."

"Suka? Oh, BIG NO, Appa." Jawab Suho sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

Siwon terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban anaknya itu, "Sini Appa ingin memelukmu, Suho-ya."

Awalnya Suho bingung, namun dia pun menghamburkan dirinya memeluk erat Appa tersayangnya itu.

"Ahh, Rasa lelah Appa hilang." Seru Siwon saat membalas pelukan hangat Putra-nya itu.

"Appa Mian."

Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat wajah anaknya itu, "Mian? Untuk apa sayang, Emmm?."

Suho memeluk tubuh Siwon lagi, "Mian sudah membuat Appa selalu repot karenaku dan Gomawo untuk segalanya, Appa."

Siwon mengelus rambut Suho penuh sayang, "Sudah sepantasnya sorang tua menuruti semua keinginan anaknya kan? Itulah yang Appa selalu lakukan padamu, Suho-ya."

"Kalau begitu Appa mau kan mengabulkan permintaanku?."

"Apa itu?."

"Aku tidak mau Kai yang jadi Bodyguard-ku Appa."

"Memang kenapa dengan dia? Menurut Appa dia baik orangnya."

Suho makin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Appa-nya, menurutnya sangat nyaman seperti ini. Dalam pelukan Appa-nya. "Tapi Appa, dia tidak bisa menjagaku."

"Kau tau darimana?."

Suho memukul pelan dada Appa-nya, "Isshh, Appa tidak ingat waktu aku hampir diculik dulu? Dia bukannya melawan para penculik itu malah kabur menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Aku benci dia."

"Appa tau dia dulu kekasihmu, tapi kan tidak salahnya kalian mencoba dekat kembali dengannya, Sayang."

Suho yang tadinya memukul dada Siwon pelan kini pukulan itu sedikit kencang dan membuat Siwon sedikit meringis, "Isshh ... Appa aku tidak mau punya kekasih seperti dia. Hiiiyyyy mengerikan."

"HAHAHA, memangnya kenapa? Dia kan tampan, gentle dan manis, Suho-ya." Siwon sangat senang menggoda anaknya itu.

"Appaaa~ ... "

"Hahaha, iya.. iya ... Appa akan menggantikan Bodyguard-mu."

"Aku mau pakai Bodyguard, tapi yang bisa melindungiku dan membuatku merasa aman Appa."

"Iya, Appa akan mencarikan Bodyguard yang sesuai kemauanmu." Siwon mengecup kening Suho, kemudian kedua kelopak mata anaknya. "Appa akan merindukanmu, sayang."

"Appa jangan lama-lama ke Amerikanya."

"Appa akan usahakan."

**~oooOOOooo~**

Sebuah mobil mewah yang berkilauan diterpa mentari pagi memasuki halaman parkir sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional. Dari dalam mobil itu keluar sosok Namja bertubuh mungil, berkulit putih dengan senyuman malaikatnya, Suho.

"Mobil baru lagi, Ho?." Tanya seorang Namja dengan Behel digiginya.

Suho berhenti sebentar, "Menurutmu?."

"Aku rasa itu mobil sewaan." Sahut seorang Yeoja berambut bob yang dengan centilnya memainkan rambut pendeknya itu.

"Hahaha, terserah mulutmu saja, _Bitch_." Timpal Suho.

"Hahaha, bilang saja itu mobil Sewaan, mana mungkin orang tuamu bisa membelikan mobil semewah itu_. Bastard_." Sungut Yeoja itu.

"Kau bilang apa barusan? Orang Tuaku tidak bisa membelikanku mobil seperti ini?." Tanya Suho sedikit emosi.

"Iya, kenapa? Kau tidak terima kalau orang tuamu tidak mampu, Hah?."

Suho berdiri didepan Yeoja berambut Bob itu, dipandangnya Yeoja itu penuh emosi. "Tarik lagi ucapanmu itu, Jalang."

"Hahhaha, Aku jalang? Kau yang lebih jalang, mengaku saja kalau orang tuamu tidak mampu. Tidak usah sok datang kesekolah dengan mobil sewaan seperti itu, Cuih."

PLAKKK

Suho menampar pipi Yeoja itu, hatinya benar-benar panas saat ini.

"Kau menamparku?."

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak tega dengan perempuan murahan sepertimu, Eoh?.

PLAKKK

Kini gantian Suho yang ditampar Yeoja itu, "Tutup mulutmu, Aku bukan wanita murahan."

Suho memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa perih bekas ditapar Yeoja itu, "Bagaimana tidak murahan, setiap malam berada diClub malam menemani para Ahjussi mesum disana. Itu bukan burahan namanya? Dasar Jalang."

PLAKKK

Yeoja itu menampar pipi Suho lagi, "Tutup mulutmu."

PLAKKK

Suho balik menampar Yeoja itu, "Seharusnya kau yang tutup mulut kotormu itu, kuperingatkan padamu, kau boleh saja menjelekanku sepuasmu tapi kalau kau menjelekkan orang tuaku kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah hidup tenang. Camkan itu."

suho langsung berlalu dari tempat yang sudah ramai dikerumuni murid-murid yang datang menyaksikan pertengkarannya dengan Yeoja tadi.

"Awas kau Suho."

**~oooOOOooo~**

Hari sudah menjelang sore, bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sejal 30 menit yang lalu. Suho masih berada disekolah karena mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya tadi. Kini Suho sedang berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Siapa kalian?." Tanya Suho kaget saat dia dikepung oleh orang bertubuh kekar yang memakai masker sebanyak 5 orang.

"Kau tenang saja, kau tinggal menurut saja pada kami." Kata salah satu dari mereka menjelaskan pada Suho.

"Siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian?." Tanya Suho kembali, kini dia benar-benar takut dia mundur perlahan untuk menghindar dari para orang asing itu. "Appa, Suho takut."

"Appa? Hahaha, panggil saja Appa-mu itu." tawa salah satu diantara mereka, lima orang bermasker hitam itu tertawa terbahak bersamaan.

"Tolong ... " teriak Suho meminta bantuan.

"Hahaha, teriak saja yang keras, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menolongmu, Manis. Karena disini sudah sangat sepi." Jelas salah satu diantara mereka lagi.

"Tolong ... " Teriak Suho sekali lagi, dia tidak menyerah mencari bantuan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"HAHAHAHA." Kelima orang bermasker itu tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama. "Dasar bodoh. Mau berteriak sampai kau kehabisan suara juga tidak akan ada yang akan menolongmu."

"Hey." Terdengar suara teriakkan dari arah samping Suho, Suho tersenyum lega melihat ada seseorang datang menolong dirinya. "Lepaskan orang itu."

"Siapa kau? Tidak usah ikut campur, pergi sana jika kau masih ingin melihat mentari esok pagi."

"Seharusnya kalian yang berdoa pada Tuhan, semooga kalian tidak mati hari ini dan masuk neraka." Tutur Namja pirang bertubuh tinggi itu percaya diri. Suho terpesona dengan kharisma Namja itu.

"Dasar bocah tengik, ayo kita habisi dia." Komando salah satu dari lima orang bermasker itu.

BUGGGG BUKKKKK

BUKKKK BUGGGGG

Baku hantam terjadi, lima lawan satu. Namun, Namja pirang itu tidak kewalahan melawan lima orang bermasker hitam itu. Suho tidak mau melihat kejadian itu, dia menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutunya itu.

"Pergi, Pergi jangan sentuh aku. Jangan sentuh aku... " Racau Suho saat ada tangan seseorang memegang bahunya.

"Hey, ini sudah berakhir. Kau tak perlu takut lagi." Seru seseorang, Suho mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya tadi. "Kau?!

"Omo, Kau yang di club itu kan?." Pekik Suho tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Ahh, sudahlah lupakan kejadian itu, aku malas membahasnya."

"K-kemana orang-orang itu?." tanya Suho saat dia sudah melihat lagi lima orang bermasker itu.

"Mereka semua sudah pergi, kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Namja pirang itu lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu begitu, apa kau tidak sadar mukamu babar belur seperti itu karena menolongku." Suho mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dengan lambang Plus berwarna merah. Kotak P3K. "Aku bersihkan lukamu dulu, kemarilah."

"Tidak terima kasih, aku harus pulang." Elak Namja Pirang itu.

Suho menahan tangan Namja pirang itu, "Jangan keras kepala Kris."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, "Darimana kau tau namaku?."

Suho tersenyum lembut pada Kris, "Kemarin di club aku tidak sengaja melihat nama di Name Tag seragam _Waiters_-mu itu."

"Oh."

"Yasudah kemari, aku akan membersihkan lukamu itu, aku takut nanti Lukamu infeksi." tawar Suho kembali, Kris pun mau tak mau menuruti permintaan Suho.

Suho dengan telaten membersihkan darah yang keluar dari pelipis dan ujing bibir Kris, "Awww, pelan-pelan sedikit."

"Iya."

Suho kembali membersihkan Luka-luka diwajah Kris, karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat Kris dapat melihat wajah Suho yang putih mulus dari dekat, "Kau cantik."

"Mwo?!." Suho menghentikan gerakannya membersihkan luka diwajah Kris saat mendengar perkataan Kris barusan.

Kris tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Kau cantik juga jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, berbeda sekali saat kita pertama bertemu di club itu."

Suho memanyunkan bibirnya lucu, "Aku Namja, Aku tampan Kris bukan Cantik. Huufftt."

Kris terkikik geli melihat reaksi Suho yang seperti itu, "Siapa namamu?."

Suho mengambil beberapa plester luka dan menempelkannya dipelipis dan sudut bibir Kris yang terluka, "Aku Kim Junmyun, panggil saja Suho."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Suho."

Suho kembali tersenyum lembut pada Kris saat sudah menempelkan plester luka itu, "Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Kris dan terima kasih sudah mau menolongku tadi."

"Sama-sama, aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini saja. Saat aku mendengar orang minta tolong, sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Jadi aku bantu." Terang Kris.

"Kau tidak sekolah Kris?." Tanya Suho saat melihat pakaian Kris yang santai saat ini.

Kris menggeleng, "Aku tidak sekolah, aku bekerja. Lebih tepatnya sedang mencari pekerjaan."

"Mencari pekerjaan? Bukannya kau bekerja di Club malam itu ya?."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "Aku sudah dipecat dari sana dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal."

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja denganku."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?."

"Appa-ku akan bertugas ke Amerika selama sebulan, dia butuh seorang Bodyguard untuk menjagaku, setelah kau menolongku barusan aku berfikir kau pantas menjadi Bodyguardku, Kris. Kau maukan? Kalau masalah gaji kau tenang saja." Jelas Suho panjang lebar.

Kris tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas tawaranya, tapi maaf aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan ditempat lain, Suho-ya."

Suho menghela nafasnya berat, dia kecewa. "Oh, yasudah tidak apa-apa, Kris. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Ne."

**~ oooOOOooo~**

mentari menyapa kota Seoul, jam menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi waktu korea selatan,

"Appa, kenapa belum berangkat? Penerbanganmu kan 30 menit lagi." Tanya Suho yang melihat Appa-nya sedang bersantai membaca koran sambil meminum kopi paginya.

"Appa sedang menunggu seseorang, Sayang."

Suho berjalan mendekati Appa-nya dan duduk disamping Siwon, "Menunggu siapa Appa?."

"Bodyguard barumu."

"Jangan bilang ... "

"Tidak, dia bukan Kai, Sayang."

"Hmmm... "

TING TONG

"Ahh, sepertinya dia sudah datang." Ucap Siwon saat mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya. Siwon menutup korannya dan bergegas membukakan pintu rumah diikuti dengan Suho dibelakangnya.

"Annyeonghaseyeo." Sapa seseorag saat Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ne, selamat datang."

Suho membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, "Kris."

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA ...**

**Update kilat ... hohohohoh**

**Bagaimana nih dengan Chapter ini?**

**Membosankan ya?**

**Author pikir juga begitu ...**

**Tapi jangan lupa Review ya Readers ... hiihihhi**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya ya .. Annyeong ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ MY HANDSOME BODYGUARD ~**

**[ CHAPTER 3 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : Bisa bertambah sesuai Chapter**

**PAIRING : KRISHO / FANMYUN / LEADER LINE COUPLE**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FAMILY, LITTLE BIT COMEDY**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

_TING TONG_

"_Ahh, sepertinya dia sudah datang." Ucap Siwon saat mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya. Siwon menutup korannya dan bergegas membukakan pintu rumah diikuti dengan Suho dibelakangnya._

"_Annyeonghaseyeo." Sapa seseorag saat Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya._

"_Ne, selamat datang."_

_Suho membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, "Kris."_

**#**

**#**

**~ MY HANDSOME BODYGUARD [ Chapter 3 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

"Kau mengenalnya, Sayang?." Tanya Siwon saat mendengar Suho menggumamkan nama Kris. Suho hanya diam saja, dia masih tidak percaya siapa yang hari ini datang kerumahnya. Siwon menggeleng kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya itu, "Ayo masuk Kris."

"Ne." Kris pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah yang sangat mewah itu, sebuah rumah dengan cat dinding berwarna lembut. Dihiasi lampu-lampu Krystal ditengah ruangan, hiasan-hiasan Krystal tertata rapi disebuah lemari yang terbuat dari emas. Oh, ada seekor ikan hiu putih disebuah Auqarium yang terbuat dari Berlian yang berusia ratusan tahun itu, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang kalau ditotal mungkin Kris bisa membeli 10 pulau.

"Silahkan duduk, Kris." Siwon mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk, Kris pun duduk menghadap Siwon. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kris."

"Ne." Kris menjawab sambil tersenyum kearas Siwon, Siwon pun membalas senyuman Kris sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kris, kenalkan ini anakku satu-satunya dan paling kusayang, Kim Junmyun dia biasa aku panggil Suho. Tugasmu ananti akan menjadi Bodyguard-nya." Jelas Siwon.

Kris tersenyum kearas Suho lalu mejulurkan tangannya, Suho yang diberi Senyuman oleh Kris membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung dan mulai menjabat tangan Kris. "Wu Yifan atau panggil saja Kris."

"Kim Junmyun, panggil saja Suho." Balas Suho

"Ehemm." Siwon berdehem saat melihat Kris dan Suho saling pandang terlalu lama, Kris dan Suho langsung melepas jabatan tangan mereka dan memalingkan pandangan mereka. "Oke, Kris aku percayakan anakku padamu dan jaga dia baik-baik jangan sampai lecet sedikit pun."

"Siap, Boss." Ucap Kris sambil memberikan hormat pada Siwon, Siwon hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Appa."

Siwon menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya Appa itu, "Ada apa Sayang?."

GREB~

Suho menghamburkan dirinya memeluk Appa-nya, "Appa jangan lama-lama disana ya."

Siwon membalas erat tubuh anak tersayangnya itu, "Appa janji, Kalau bismis Appa disana sudah selesai Appa langsung pulang. Kamu jangan nakal, jangan bolos sekolah mengerti?."

Suho mengangguk, "Iya Appa."

Kris tersenyum melihat adegan penuh kasih sayang antara seorang Ayah pada anaknya. Terlihat Siwon yang sangat menyayangi Suho anaknya. Begitu pun Suho yang juga terlihat sangat sayang pada ayahnya.

"Appa berangkat dulu ya."

Suho mengangguk kepalanya, "Appa jaga kesehatan ya disana."

"Kau juga jaga kesehatan." Siwon mengecup lembut kening Suho, setelah itu beralih pada Kris. "Jaga anakku baik-baik, Kris. Aku percayakan dia padamu."

**~oooOOOooo~**

"Kau mau kemana?." Seru Kris yang melihat Suho yang sekarang sudah memakai Kemeja putih transparan dan Skiny jeans.

"Bukan urusanmu, kau dirumah saja duduk manis." Jawab Suho sekenanya.

"Aku ini Bodyguardmu, aku harus tau kau kemana. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu." Beritau Kris.

Suho menatap Kris jengah, "Kau hanya Bodyguardku Kris, kerjamu hanya menjagaku saja bukan mengaturku. Aku ingin kemana pun itu terserah aku."

Kris menghela nafas, "Justru karena aku Bodyguardmu, aku wajib menjagamu dan menanyakan kemana saja orang yang kujaga pergi."

Suho memutar bola matanya malas, "Oke, kau boleh ikut. Tapi, kau hanya diam saja, tugasmu hanya menjagaku dari siapa pun yang berniat buruk padaku, Mengerti?."

Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Mengerti."

**~oooOOOooo~**

"Luhan, _Vodcka_ satu." Seru Suho pada seorang Bartender di Club malam, ya, Suho sekarang sedang berada disalah satu Club malam ternama diSeoul.

"Pesananmu, Suho-ya." Kata Luhan sang Bartender, Luhan melirik pada Pria berjas dan berdasi yang sedang berdiri disamping Suho. "Dia siapa Suho-ya? Barang baru?."

Suho meminum _Vodcka_ pesanannya, "Dia Bodyguardku, Lu."

Luhan langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Suho, "Bodyguard? Sejak kapan? Anak nakal sepertimu memakai Bodyguard, Hahaha."

"_Shut up_ Lu, ini permintaan Appa-ku."

"Sejak kapan kau mendengarkan apa kata Appa-mu itu? bukannya hanya meminta uang saja yang kau bisa, Eoh?." Tanya Luhan seenaknya.

"Sialan kau." Suho melempar buah _Cherry_ merah yang ada didalam gelas _Vodcka _miliknya, "Setidaknya aku bisa membuat Appa-ku tenang meninggalkanku."

Luhan hanya mengangguk saja, "Hmmm, Oh ya apa dia hanya diam saja seperti itu, Ho?."

"Dia ku suruh diam." Suho meminum kembali Vodcka-nya sambil sesekali melirik kearah Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Ya, Kris sangat mendengarkan perintah dari Suho. suho memintanya untuk tidak berbicara atau berkomentar apa pun yang dilakukannya. "Kau mau pesan sesuatu, Kris?."

Kris melihat Suho, "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Aku pesan Orange Jus untuk orang ini, Lu." Seru Suho pada Luhan, "Duduk dulu Kris, apa kau tidak lelah berdiri saja?."

"Tidak, Terima kasih."

"Kris... "

"Tidak te–."

"Ini perintah." Suho sedikit berteriak pada Kris.

Kris pun mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Suho, mendengarkan apa yang Suho perintahkan padanya. Biar bagaimana pun juga Kris harus menjalankan perintah majikannya.

"Ini minum dulu." Suho menyodorka segelas Orange Jus kearah Kris.

"kenapa kau suka pergi ketempat seperti ini?." Kris mulai bertanya sambil meneguk Orange Jus miliknya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kris."

"Hmmm." Gumam Kris, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Orang-orang yang sedang bergoyang-goyang mengikuti musik disko yang sedang diputar di club itu.

"Kris." Panggil mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Suho, "Ada apa?."

"Ayo kita pergi, aku mau kesuatu tempat lagi. Oiya, sebelumnya perkenalkan ini temanku, Xi Luhan." Suho memperkenalkan Luhan pada Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. Luhan pun membalasnya. "Ayo, Kris."

**~oooOOOooo~**

"Majalah ini bagus tidak menurutmu, Kris?." Tanya Suho menyodorkan sebuah majalah yang sampulnya menampilkan sebuah foto amja tanpa busana.

Kris yang melihatnya menelan ludah kasar, "M-menurutku?."

"Ah pasti jelek ya? Sudah ku duga, kalau yang ini, bagaimana?." Suho menyodorkan kembali sebuah Majalah dengan Sampul bergambar seorang Namja yang sedang memainkan Junior miliknya. Kehadapan Kris.

Lagi-lagi Kris menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat majalah itu, "A-aku ti-tidak tau."

Suho memanyunkan bibirnya, "Yahh, berarti tidak ada yang bagus, Hufftt."

"Memangnya kau ingin membeli itu?." tanya Kris sambil menunjuk beberapa majalah Porno pria dewasa yang dipegang Suho.

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin menambah koleksi majalah Pria dewasa milikku, Kris."

"MWO?! koleksi?."

"Ssstt, kau itu berisik sekali Kris, memangnya kau tidak mengkoleksi yang seperti ini?."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah mengkoleksi barang-barang seperti itu."

"Bohong."

"Hehehe, aku hanya menontonnya saja di internet."

Suho memukul lengan Kris, "Dasar, kau ternyata mesum juga. Kita pulang saja Kris, tapi kau bayar dulu ini kekasir. Aku tunggu dimobil."

"T-tapi.."

"Jangan lama-lama ya Kris." Suho bergegas meninggalkan Suho dari toko buku itu menuju tempat Kris memarkirkan mobil. Tanpa Kris tau Suho tersnyum penuh maksud saat meninggalkannya dengan wajah cengo-nya itu.

Kris hanya bisa Cengo saat dirinya memegang beberapa majalah porno yang dipilih Suho, Kris pun berjalan menuju kearah kasir untuk membayar. Kris menaruh majalah-majalah porno dimeja Kasir.

Si Kasir memandang aneh kearah Kris, "Tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibeli?."

"Ti-tidak itu sudah cukup."

Si kasir tersenyum sambil menghitung jumlah harga yang harus dibayar Kris, "150.000 Won."

Kris langsung membayar sejumlah uang yang disebutkan kasir tadi, kasir itu mengambil uang yang diberikan Kris.

"Lebih baik kau datang lagi minggu depan." Seru si Kasir sambil membungkus majalah-majalah porno itu dan menyerahkan pada Kris.

"Untuk apa?." Tanya Kris sambil menerima majalah porno yang sudah terbungkus kantung plastik.

Si kasir mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris lalu berbisik, "Ada edisi khusus Limited Edition."

**~oooOOOooo~**

"Hahaha, sepertinya minggu depan kita harus kembali lagi kesana Kris." Tawa Suho ketika Kris menceritakan apa yang dia alami ditoko buku tadi. Saat ini mereka sudah berada dirumah Suho.

"Aku tidak mau lagi membayar majalah itu lagi."

"Hahahah, kau itu Bodyguard-ku jadi harus mau menuruti apa yang aku minta Kris."

"Tugasku hanya menjagamu, Kim Junmyun."

"Oke, oke ini kau minum dulu." Suho menyodorkan minuman kaleng kearah Kris.

Kris mengambil satu dan meminumnya, "Suho."

"Hmmm," gumam Suho yang sedang asik dengan Smartphone miliknya.

"Apa kau setiap hari begitu?."

Suho berhenti memainkan Smartphone-nya, "Begitu bagaimana, Kris? Kalau nanya itu yang jelas."

"Suka pergi kediskotik, minum-minum, membaca dan menonton hal-hal porno." Terang Kris.

Suho mengambil satu minuman kaleng, dia berpikir sejenak sambil mengocok pelan minuman kaleng itu. "Sudah kebiasaan Kris."

"Kebiasaan? Mana ada kebiasaan membaca majalah porno begitu, aneh."

"Ck, kau itu cerewet sekali Kris." seruSuho sambil membuka minuman kalengnya.

ZROOTTTTT

Isi dari minuman kaleng yang dipegang Suho muncrat berhamburan kemana-mana dan sebagian membasahi tubuhnya dan juga membasahi Kris, yang berada didepannya.

Suho melihat kearah Kris yang kini tubuhnya basah oleh minuman kaleng, "Ma-maaf Kris, aku ... Sengaja, Hhahahaahaha."

"Mwo?! Sengaja? Aiisshh, tunggu pembalasanku." Kris langsung menyambar minuman kaleng diatas meja, mengocoknya kencang lalu membukanya dan diarahkannya kaleng itu kearah Suho.

ZROOOTTTTTT

Basahlah sudah tubuh Suho oleh minuman itu, "Krissssss."

"Impas." Gumam Kris penuh kemenangan.

"Oh tidak bisa, aku akan membalasmu." Suho kembali mengambil minuman kaleng itu.

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Kris sudah melarikan diri dari tempat itu menghindari Suho.

Akhirnya aksi kejar-kejaran terjadi diantara sang Bodyguard dan sang majikan, kris terus berlari menghindar dari Suho yang terus berusaha mengejarnya.

"Kris, berhenti ini perintah."

"Tidak mau."

"Aku bilang berhen–."

Naas ketika hendak hampir menangkap Kris, kaki Suho tersandung sesuatu dia hampir terjatuh namun dengan sigap Kris menangkap tubuh mungil itu. Karena dia tak begitu jauh dari Suho.

**BRUKKKK**

Mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan dengan posisi Suho diatas dan Kris dibawah menopang tubuh mungil Suho.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Suho?." tanya Kris dengan nada khawatir.

Suho mengangguk imut, "Iya, aku baik-baik saja, Kris."

Karena jarak diantara mereka yang begitu dekat Kris bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Suho diwajahnya, tanpa sadar ada yang berdesir aneh dihatinya. Suho dan Kris kini saling pandang. Kedua mata mereka saling pandang tak mau lepas, ntah apa yang kini merasauki pikiran mereka. kini mereka perlahan saling mendekatkan wajah mereka. perlahan namun pasti wajah mereka sekarang sudah sangat dekat.

"Kris..."

"Hmm..."

"Nafasmu bau."

Kris membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Suho, Kris menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari Suho an mendudukkan dirinya. Suho hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi wajah Kris.

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Sepertinya ada tamu. Biar aku yang buka dulu." Seru Kris beranjak kearah pintu.

Suho menahan tangan Kris, "Biar aku saja Kris, badanmu basah semua begitu. Kau mandi saja sana. Aku yang akan membukakan pintu."

"Tapi.."

"Kau itu banyak sekali alasannya jika ku suruh, sudah sana mandi." Perintah Suho, mau tak mau Kris pun berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang basah karena minuman kaleng.

Suho pun berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya dan membukanya,

"Annyeonghaseyeo." Sapa Namja diluar sana.

Suho membulatkan matanya kaget, "Chagi."

Namja itu tersenyum lembut pada Suho, "Lama tak jumpa, Chagi-ya."

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**HAI HAI HAIIII ...**

**Saya Balik lagihhh ... hohohhhooo**

**Maaf ya Chapter ini agak lama ... maaf banget ...**

**Ada beberapa tugas kampus yang tidak bisa saya tinggalkan...**

**Maaf ya ...**

**Yang SUDAH KOMEN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YAHH ...**

**Yang belum Komen / Review bisa kali sekarang kalian Review ... hoohohoo**

**Jangan hanya baca saja ya ...**

**Soalnya Komenan kalian itu suatu penghargaan dari kalian untuk saya ...**

**Oke, Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya yah ... ANNYEONG ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ MY HANDSOME BODYGUARD ~**

**[ CHAPTER 4 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : Bisa bertambah sesuai Chapter**

**PAIRING : KRISHO / FANMYUN / LEADER LINE COUPLE**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FAMILY, LITTLE BIT COMEDY**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya, Karena saya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Jadi maaf, jika kalian membacanya tidak begitu nyaman !

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

_Suho menahan tangan Kris, "Biar aku saja Kris, badanmu basah semua begitu. Kau mandi saja sana. Aku yang akan membukakan pintu."_

"_Tapi.."_

"_Kau itu banyak sekali alasannya jika ku suruh, sudah sana mandi." Perintah Suho, mau tak mau Kris pun berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang basah karena minuman kaleng._

_Suho pun berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya dan membukanya,_

"_Annyeonghaseyeo." Sapa Namja diluar sana._

_Suho membulatkan matanya kaget, "Chagi."_

_Namja itu tersenyum lembut pada Suho, "Lama tak jumpa, Chagi-ya."_

**#**

**#**

**~ MY HANDSOME BODYGUARD [ Chapter 4 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

Suho masih memasang matanya yang bulat sempurna, dia tidak menyangka sosok yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu hadir dihadapannya. Tak terasa bulir kristal bening mengalir dikedua mata malaikat Suho.

GREB~

Suho memajukan tubuhnya kearah Namja itu, dipeluknya erat tubuh itu seakan tak ingin dia lepas. "Kau kemana saja? _Pabbo_."

Namja jangkung itu tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan yang diberikan Suho padanya, "Dua tahun yang lalu aku pernah bilang padamu bukan? Aku ke Amerika untuk sekolah disana."

Suho melepas pelukannya dan menatap netra hitam sosok dihadapannya itu, "Lalu sekarang?."

Namja jangkung itu mengelus pipi Suho lembut, "Datang untuk memenuhi janji kita dulu, kau masih ingat?."

Suho memiringkan kepalanya, mengingat sesuatu. "Tidak, aku tidak ingat. Memang janji apa?."

Namja jangkung itu tertawa renyah mendengar penyataan Suho, dia mengusak rambut coklat Suho penuh kelembutan. "Melamarmu, Chagi."

"Me—tunggu, kapan kita pernah berjanji seperti itu, Chanyeol-ah?."

Namja jangkun yang dipanggil Chanyeol oleh Suho itu tersenyum, ditangkupnya kedua pipi Suho dan dikecupnya lembut kening kekasihnya itu. suho memejamkan matanya merasakan aliran hangat dari bibir Chanyeol dikeningnya.

"Kau itu, lupa atau pura-pura lupa, Chagi? Kau pernah bilang padaku, jika aku pulang nanti kekorea aku harus melamarmu. Nah, sekarang aku sudah dikorea dan aku ingin melamarmu." Jelas Chanyeol, membuka kembali ucapan Suho dimasa lalu.

"Mungkin aku sudah agak melupakannya."

"Jadi ... " Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya.

Suho menautkan kedua alisnya, "Jadi? Apa?"

Chnyeol tersenyum, "Will you marry me?"

Suho terdiam, deburan jantungnya begitu hebatnya. Memompa darah begitu cepat mengaliri setiap pembuluh darah disetiap sendi tubuhnya. Nafasnya tercekat, otaknya sudah tak bisa lagi berpikir apa pun untuk merangkai sebuah kalimat, yang dia bisa lakukan hanya mengangguk tanpa disadarinya.

"Jeongmal?." Tanya Chanyeol sumringah.

" ... " Suho hanya mengangguk lagi.

Chanyeol langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya, kini hatinya seperti ditumbuhi berjuta-juta bunga. Penantiannya selama dua tahun ini tidak sia-sia. Suho hanya tersenyum bingung, dia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Gomawo, Chagi-ya." Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi gembil Suho, perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suho. dengan cepan Suho menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ehemmm... " sebuah dehaman seseorang menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol pada Suho.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Chanyeol ketus pada Namja jangkung berambut blonde sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, yang kini hanya mengenakan T-shirt putih dan celana pendek selutuh berwarna hitam.

"Dia _Bodyguard_-ku." Jawab Suho cepat.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajah Suho." Seru Kris memerintah.

"Cih, beraninya kau. Ada hak apa kau menyuruhku, Hah?"

Kris mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan Suho berdiri, Kris langsung berdiri diantara Chanyeol dan Suho, menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dikedua pipi Suho. "Iya, aku berhak menyuruhmu untuk menjauh dari Suho, karena aku Bodyguard-nya."

Chanyeol terbahak, "Hey bung, kau itu hanya seorang Bodyguard. Kerjamu hanyalah melindungi saja tidak lebih, _Arra_?"

Kini Kris yang tertawa membuat Chanyeol dan juga Suho heran, "Benar sekali tuan, pekerjaanku hanyalah melindungi Suho dari bahaya. Dan kurasa bahaya itu dirimu."

"Kau—."

"Stop." Suho menginterupsi, "Chanyeol-ah, kau pasti haus kan? Duduk dulu disitu. Kris, kau juga."

Si badan kecil itu menggiring dua raksasa itu duduk diruang tamu, Kris diseberang kanan dan Chanyeol diseberang kiri. Suho takut kalau mereka berdua berdekatan bisa terjadi perang dua kesebelas nantinya.

"Kalian duduk saja dulu disini, aku mau kedapur." Suho bergegas menuju dapur meninggalkan dua raksasa yang saling menatap tajam satu sama lainnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bekerja disini, Hah?" tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Hmmm, kasih tahu _gak _ya?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Hmmm, Jawab _gak_ ya?"

"Isshh, kau mau mati, Hah?" Chanyeol sudah emosi sekarang.

"Hmmm, mau mati _gak_ ya?"

"Aiishh, benar-benar mau mati bocah ini." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan emosi tangannya mengeal diudara siap untuk mendaratkan tinjunya pada Kris.

"YA! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Chanyeol-ah?." Teriak Suho menghentikan aksinya untuk meninju Kris. Suho bergegas membawa nampan berisi Jus jeruk dan camilan, menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Chagi, dia duluan, dia itu menyebalkan tau." Rengek Chanyeol merajuk sambil memeluk pinggang Suho.

Suho menatap Kris, "Kau apakan dia Kris?."

"Tidak aku apa-apakan, dasar dia saja yang—manja." Jelas Kris santai, tangannya mengambil camilan yang dibawakan Suho tadi.

"Kau—."

"Benar itu Chanyeol-ah?" Suho sudah lupa dengan kalimat Chagi untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tadi aku hanya bertanya saja dengannya. Tapi, dia bukannya menjawab malah meledku, Chagi-ya~." Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Suho.

Suho mendorong dada Chanyeol melepas pelukan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar dipinggangnya, dia sangat risih diperlakukan seperti itu. "Ya sudah, kau minum dulu dan ini dimakan juga camilan kesukaanmu."

"Uhuk.. uhuk ... " tiba-tiba Kris tersedak, Suho refleks mengambilkan minum untuk Kris dan menyodorkannya pada Kris. Kris pun menerimanya dan menenggak Jus itu habis.

"Kau kenapa?." Tanya Suho dengan nada khawatir sambil mengelus-elus lembut punggung Kris.

"Kau bilang ini makanan kesukaannya?." Tanya Kris sambil mengacungkan sisa camilan yang ada ditangannya didepan Suho.

Suho mengangguk, "Iya, itu memang camilan kesukaan Chanyeol."

Kris mengerang, "Pantas saja perutku menolaknya.

"APA KAU BILANG?!."

"Aku bilang apa adanya, makan yang kau makan tidak cocok denganku."

"Dasar, itu makanan mahal asal kau tau saja, bocah tegik."

Kris mendengus, "Hahaha, aku tidak peduli mau itu mahal atau tidak. Yang jelas kalau makanan itu makanan kesukaanmu perutku langsung mulas.

Suho memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertengkaran kedua raksasa itu, dia beralih ke _Home Theater_ yang terletak tak jauh dari situ. Suho memasukkan sebuah kaset kedalam DVD Player, Suho memutar Volume ke mode maksimal. Mungkin agar suara pertengkaran dua raksasa itu tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Jaga ya omonganmu, kau hanya Bodyguard disini." oceh Chanyeol

"Hahaha, memangnya kenapa kalau Aku—."

"Ahhhh ... Fuckk ... Ahh .. Moreee .. Baby Ahhhh... " Chanyeol dan Kris langsung diam seketika saat mendengar suara desahan yang cukup keras itu.

"Sudah berkelahinya?" tanya Suho saat kedua raksasa itu berhenti adu urat.

"Suho apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris yang saat ini benar-benar _Shock_, dan diangguki setuju oleh Chanyeol.

"Menonton film porno, memangnya kenapa? Kalian mau bergabung? Sini." Jawab Suho enteng dengan mata yang tak lepas dari layar TV 50 inch itu. yang saat ini sedang menampilkan adegan seorang Namja beranbut blonde yang sedang menggenjot Namja manis berambut hitam, desahan-desahan mereka benar-benar menggairahkan.

GLEK~

Chanyeol dan Kris menelas salivanya kasar melihat adegan itu, matanya terpaku pada layar televisi memperhatikan adegan demi adegan disana. Mereka berdua bergerak tak nyaman karena sesuatu dibawah sana sudah mengeras.

"Ahh Fuck." Desah Chanyeol memegangi Juniornya yang memberontak ingin dikeluarkan.

Lain Chanyeol, lain pula Kris dia hanya diam saja diposisinya sekarang menahan semuanya. Dia ingin sekali menuntaskannya segera, Kris sudah tak tahan sekali. Namun, dia benar-benar bersusah payah menahannya. Oh nafsu, mengapa kau begitu menyiksa.

"Ahh selesai juga." Selama Gumam Suho ketika satu jam fim porno itu Suho tidur, tidak menonton film itu karena film itu sudah berulang kali dia tonton. Dia menyalakan itu hanya tidak ingin mendengar pertengkaran dari dua raksasa itu.

"Chagi, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dari rumah Suho.

"Aduh, kenapa hari ini panas sekali? Mandi lagi mungkin ide yang bagus." Gumam Kris pada dirinya sendiri, dia langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Suho terkikik geli melihat kelakuan dua raksaa itu, "Rasain, biar tau rasa kalian."

Suho berani bersumpah, kalau tadi dia melihat tonjolan besar menonjol dibalik celana Kris dan Chanyeol. Hahaha.

**~oooOOOooo~**

"Kau tidak ke _club_ malah lagi, Suho?" tanya Kris yang melihat Suho sibuk dengan majalah-majalah porno miliknya malam ini.

"Tidak, aku malas." Jawab Suho singkat tanpa melepas pandangannya dari majalah porno itu.

"Oh." Kris menghampiri Suho dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Suho. "Badan Namja itu bagus juga."

Suho melirik kearah poto Namja telanjang yang sedang berpose erotis dipinggir pantai, "Oh, namanya Choi Minho, bagus _sih_ badannya tapi permainan ranjangnya hanya sebentar saja. Cih, Namja apaan itu."

"Mwo?! darimana kau bisa tau kalau dia main sebentar diranjang?"

Suho menatap Kris, "Apa kau lupa, aku ini kan suka mengkoleksi film porno dan film porno dia saalah satunya aku punya. Dia hanya bisa bermain 10 menit saja Kris."

"Huwaa, _Daebak_." Seru Kris _excited _dengan penjelasan Suho tentang para pemain-pemain film porno.

"Kris, coba kau ambilkan _whisky_ digudang penyimpanan anggur Appa, sepertinya malam ini kita minum-minum tidak ada salahnya, ambilkan yang tahun 1980." Usul Suho yang diangguki oleh Kris.

Kris berjalan keluar rumah menuju gudang anggur yang tak begitu jauh dari sana, Kris memasuki gudang peyimpanan anggur, disana tertata rapi ratusan botol anggur. Kris menelusuri setiap rak botol, dia netra hitamnya meneliti satu persatu tulisan tahun dibotol itu. Maniknya menangkap beberapa botol dengan tulisan tahun 1980 disana. Tanpa pikir ppanjang Kris meraih botol itu lalau bergegas keluar dan kembali.

"Ini." Gumam Kris menaruh botol anggur dihadapan Suho. beranjak kearah dapur, dia mengambil dua gelas berkaki sedang. Dia membuka gabus penutup botol kaca itu kemudian menuangnya kekedua gelas berkaki itu.

"Untukmu, Kris." Suho menyodorkan gelas berisi anggur merah kearah Kris.

"Ini rasanya bagaimana, Suho?." tanya Kris polos, ya, Kris memang sama sekali belum pernah meminum-minuman seperti itu sebelumnya.

Suho tertawa kecil, "Ini enak, kau coba dulu."

Kris perlahan mendekatkan bibir gelas kearah bibirnya disesapnya isi yang ada digelas itu, "Huwahhhh, iya enak sekali." Kris langsung menenggak habis isi gelas itu.

"YA! Itu bukan air mineral Kris, minumlah perlahan." Pekik Suho menasehati saat Kris menung kembali Anngur ke gelasnya dan menenggaknya dalam sekali tenggak lagi.

"Heheheh, Mian. Habis ini enak, Suho."

"Iya enak tapi kan gak gitu juga, Kris. Kau itu harus—." Ucapan Suho terpotong olehnya sendiri saat melihat Kris yang sudah memejamkan mata saat itu. Kris tipe orang yang kuat minum. Contohnya sekarang, baru dua gelas dia sudah tepar.

"—Dasar payah, tidak kuat minum." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kris yang sedang tertidur didepannya, dia meneguk perlahan anggur digenggamannya sambil sesekali melirik kearah Kris. Suho meletakkan gelas yang masih terisi anggur merah diatas meja, perlahan dia mendekat kearah Kris. Dipandangnya wajah tidur Kris, Suho tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau tampan juga kalau sedang tidur begini, Kris." Perlahan tangan mungil Suho menyingkirkan poni Kris yang menjuntai diwajahnya. "Nah, kalau begini kan kau tambah tampan, Bodyguard-ku."

Suho beranjak masuk kedalam kamar dia mengambil bantal dan selimut, kemudian keluar kembali. Di menaruh bantal dibawah kepala Kris perlahan kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Kris. "Hoaammmm, sepertinya aku juga mengantuk."

Grep~

Ada sebuah lengan menahan lengan Suho lalu menariknya, Suho pun terjatuh diatas tubuh Kris. Suho membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. "YA! Kris, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Temani aku tidur, Suho-ya." Gumam Kris dengan mata yang masih terpejam, lengannya melingkar dipinggang Suho..

"Tidak mau." Suho memberontak.

"Temani aku."

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak Kris." Suho berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kris. Namun, dengan cepat Kris memutar balik posisi mereka sehingga kini Suho berada dibawah dan Kris berada diatas. "Y—ya, kau mau apa Kris?"

"Kau menggoda sekali, Suho-ya."

"Kau bicara apa, Kris?"

"Aku akan membuatmu terbang kenirwana, Suho-ya."

Suho menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Apa yang sedang kau—Ahhh krisss."

"Aku anggap itu lampu hijau, Suho-ya."

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**© Prince Hadhi ESP**

**#**

**#**

**HAI HAI HAIIII ...**

**Saya Balik lagihhh ... hohohhhooo**

**Maaf ya Chapter ini agak lama ... maaf banget ...**

**Ada beberapa tugas kampus yang tidak bisa saya tinggalkan...**

**Maaf ya ...**

**Yang SUDAH KOMEN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YAHH ...**

**Yang belum Komen / Review bisa kali sekarang kalian Review ... hoohohoo**

**Jangan hanya baca saja ya ...**

**Soalnya Komenan kalian itu suatu penghargaan dari kalian untuk saya ...**

**Oiya, saya boleh nanya gak?**

**Kalian KrisHo Shipper?**

**Apa sih yang kalian suka dari Couple ini ?**

**Udah itu aja..**

**Saya nanya itu karena Saya salah satu KrisHo Shipper, karena itu salah satu Crack Couple yang saya suka disamping suka sama Official Couple ... hehhee**

**Makasih ya ...**

**Oke, Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya yah ...**

**ANNYEONG ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ MY HANDSOME BODYGUARD ~**

**[ CHAPTER 5 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : Bisa bertambah sesuai Chapter**

**PAIRING : KRISHO / FANMYUN / LEADER LINE COUPLE**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FAMILY, LITTLE BIT COMEDY**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya, Karena saya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Jadi maaf, jika kalian membacanya tidak begitu nyaman !

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

_Ada sebuah lengan menahan lengan Suho lalu menariknya, Suho pun terjatuh diatas tubuh Kris. Suho membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. "YA! Kris, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Temani aku tidur, Suho-ya." Gumam Kris dengan mata yang masih terpejam, lengannya melingkar dipinggang Suho.._

"_Tidak mau." Suho memberontak._

"_Temani aku."_

"_Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak Kris." Suho berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kris. Namun, dengan cepat Kris memutar balik posisi mereka sehingga kini Suho berada dibawah dan Kris berada diatas. "Y—ya, kau mau apa Kris?"_

"_Kau menggoda sekali, Suho-ya."_

"_Kau bicara apa, Kris?"_

"_Aku akan membuatmu terbang kenirwana, Suho-ya."_

_Suho menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Apa yang sedang kau—Ahhh krisss."_

"_Aku anggap itu lampu hijau, Suho-ya."_

**#**

**#**

**~ MY HANDSOME BODYGUARD [ Chapter 5 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

Kris mulai mendekati wajahnya kewajah Suho, perlahan namun pasti wajah Kris makin dekat dengan wajah Suho, Suho bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Kris diwajahnya. dengan refleks Suho menutup kedua matanya, kedua tangannya menggenggam kemeja Kris, membuat kemeja itu berkerut.

"Krisss .. Jebbal jangan memperkosaku... Jebbal ... " gumam Suho yang semakin erat memejamkan matanya dan genggamannya pada kemeja Kris.

BRUKKK~

Tubuh Kris jatuh menindih tubuh Suho, kejadian tiba-tiba itu membuat Suho tersentak kaget membuka kedua matanya yang sedaritadi dipaksanya ditutup. Suho kini bisa merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Kris dilehernya.

"Kris ... Kris bangun, Krissss kau itu berat." Suho mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh besar Kris yang menindih dan menutupi tubuh mungil Suho. namun, Kris tidak bangun dan bahkan menggeser tubuhnya pun tidak.

Suho menggeser tubuh Kris kearah samping perlahan-lahan, Suho mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari tindihan tubuh Suho. dengan tenaga penuh akhirnya Suho mampu meggesernya.

"Kris _Pabbo_, Isshh." Suho memukul dada Kris pelan, menyalurkan kekesalannya pada naga tidur itu. Suho kembali memandangi Kris yang kini sedang —benar-benar— tertidur itu.

**~oooOOOooo~**

Kris menggerakkan tubuhnya, terasa begitu pegal disana-sini. Perlahan Kris membuka kedua matanya, pening mulai menyerang kepalanya. Dipijitnya kepalanya yang sangat pening itu perlahan. Saat dia ingin turun dari sofa, tubuhnya menyenggol sesuatu disamping sana.

"Eh, Suho?" terlihat Suho yang tertidur disamping Kris dengan kedua bertumpu sebagai bantalnya, "Kenapa dia tidur disini?"

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi Kris mengangkat tubuh mungil Suho, membawanya kekamar Suho yang berada dilantai dua. Setelah sampai dikamar Suho yang besar itu dia perlahan meletakkan tubuh majikannya itu perlahan diatas kasur berukuran _King Size._

"Krisss... " Kris menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak keluar dari kamar Suho saat mendengar suara Suho memanggil namanya. Tubuhnya berbalik, terihat Suho yang masih dengan posisinya dan masih dengan matanya yang terpejam, dia mengigau.

"Kris ... Jebbal jangan perkosa aku ... Jebbal ... " Gumam Suho mengigau dalam tidurnya. Kris yang mendengar itu menautkan kedua alisnya kemudian terkikik sendiri.

"Memangnya aku pernah berniat memperkosamu, Eoh? Aisshh, anak itu." seru Kris pada Suho pelan, kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Suho.

**~oooOOOooo~**

Kris memakai kaos polo berwarna putih dan celana _Skinny Jeans_ hitam, dia memang sedang tidak memakai baju —bodyguard— kerjanya. Hari ini tepat seminggu Kris menjadi bodyguard untuk Suho, selama itu pula dia belum mengabari _Eomma_-nya dirumah. Hari ini dia berniat untuk mengunjungi _Eomma_-nya.

Setelah dirasa dirinya terlihat rapi, dia mengambil tas selempng kecil dan diselempangkannya tas itu ditubuhnya. Kris pun keluar kamar, dia langsung menuju lantai atas siapa tau Suho masih ada dikamarnya, dia ingin meminta izin cuti sehari atau dua hari sekedar ingin tahu keadaan _Eomma_-nya.

Ketika Kris membuka pintu sang empunya kamar tidak ada dikamar, Kris langsung beranjak kekamar mandi menurut Kris mungkin saja Suho berada disana. Tapi ternyata Suho tidak ada disana.

"Kemana anak itu?"

Kris turun dari lantai dua, dia terus mencari Suho berada, diruang keluarga, diruang tamu, didapur pun Kris cari tidak ada. Cukup lelah juga Kris memutari rumah sebesar istana itu hanya untuk mencari seseorang bertubuh mungil. Kris keluar rumah menelusuri taman dirumah Suho, netra coklatnya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya sedri tadi, Suho sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang ada di bawah pohon Maple ridang. Dia sedang membawa sebuah buku.

"Suho-ya." Teriak Kris, terlihat Suho terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan buku yang dia baca. Kris terkekeh melihatnya, dia pun langsung menghampiri Namja manis itu.

"Kau bisa kan tidak mengagetkanku, Kris? Hufftt." Komen Suho saat Kris sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Ka-ma-sutra? Ini buku apa Suho-ya?" tanya Kris saat membantu Suho mengambil sebuah buku yang dijatuhkan Suho tadi.

Suho langsung merebut buku itu dari tangan Kris, "Bukan apa-apa, hanya bu-buku biasa saja."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat tingkah Suho yang gelagapan begitu, ditambah semburat merah muda yang kini menghiasi pipi mulusnya itu. "Kau kenapa Suho-ya?."

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong."

"YA! Aku tidak bohong, kau berani-beraninya mengatai majikanmu berbohong." Suho punya alasan kenapa dia membaca buku itu.

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Suho, "Hahahaha, oke-oke maafkan aku majikanku."

"YA! Kenapa kau tertawa, dasarrr." Suho beranjak dari duduknyadan mulai mengejar Kris, Kris yang sudah tau akan dikejar Suho melarikan diri duluan. "Berhenti Kris."

"Tidak mau, weee."

"Isshhh, gajimu bulan ini aku potong. Jika kau tidak mau berhenti Kris."

"Yang membayarku bukan dirimu tapi Appa-mu, weee."

"Issshh, oke malam ini kau tidur diluar Kris."

Duuukk~

"Awww, _Appo_." Suho mengaduh dan menggosok keningnya yang terpentok punggung Kris, "Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba sih?"

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Suho yang masih menggosokkan keningnya, "Mianhae Suho-ya. Emmm, Suho ... "

"Apa?"

"Aku mau minta cuti."

Suho menghentikan kegiatan mari-menggosok-kening-sampai-licin, "Cuti? Ya! Kau itu baru seminggu kerja disini Kris, masa kau sudah minta cuti? Andwe."

muka Kris langsung berubah sendu, "Tidak boleh ya, yasudah."

"Kris." Suho menahan lengan Kris, saat Kris hendak pergi dari hadapan Suho. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sudah bosan menjagaku? Apa kau bosan menjadi bodyguarg-ku?"

Kris tersenyum lalu berbalik menghadap Suho, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin menengok Eomma-ku saja, Suho-ya."

"Memagnya Eomma-mu kenapa, Kris?"

"Aku hanya rindu padanya. Selama aku kerja disini, aku belum sekalipun menghubunginya."

GREB~

Suho memeluk Kris tiba-tiba, yang dipeluk hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. "Maafkan aku Kris, aku tidak tau. Kalau kau ingin menengok Eomma-mu, aku izinkan."

"Jeongmal?"

Suho mengangguk didada Kris, Kris tersenyum melihat kelakuan Suho yang seperti ini, manis menurutnya. "Iya Kris, Tapi ... "

"Tapi? Tapi apa Suho-ya?"

Suho melepas pelukannya dan menatap si jangkung itu, "Aku ikutttttt."

"MWO?! Hahahahaa."

"YA! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

Kris mulai meredakan tawanya, "Tidak, tidak aku kira kenapa, tentu saja kau boleh ikut tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Benarkah? Aku libur seminggu Kris, jadi boleh kan aku ikut?" Suho mengulang pertanyaannya dengan memasang Puppy Eyes andalannya.

Kris mengangguk, sambil mengusak rambut Suho. "Iya."

"Horeeee."

Kris lagi-lagi terseyum melihat tingkah Suho sekarang, sungguh manis seperti anak kecil yang akan dibelikan sebuah permen kesukaannya. Kris terus saja tersenyum melihat Suho yang sekarang sedang loncat-loncat kegirangan. Kris memegang dada kirinya, disana terasa seperti ada yang berdesir hangat.

**~oooOOOooo~**

"Ayo kita turun."

"Eh? Sudah sampai ya? Cepat sekali."

"Bagaimana tidak cepat kalau kerjamu sedaritadi hanya tidur saja, Suho-ya."

Suho tersenyum kecut, "Mian Kris,"

"Ayo."

Sebelum keluar Kris refleks membuka sabuk pengaman Suho, karena Suho terlihat kesulitan membukannya. Karena jarak diantara mereka yang begitu dekat, Suho bisa merasakan betapa wanginya Bodyguard-nya itu.

Setiap Suho menghirup wangi yang keluar dari tubuh Kris, ada sesuatu yang membuat suasana hatinya begitu—menyenangkan.

"Oke, sudah ayo kita keluar."

"Kris." Suara Suho menghentikan gerakan Kris yang hendak membuka pintu mobil, Kris berbalik menghadap Suho.

"Ada apa? Emm?"

GREB~

Suho langsung menubruk Kris, dia memeluk erat Namja jangkung itu. kris yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba oleh Suho hanya bisa diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Suho-ya ..."

"Tunggu sebentar Kris, biarkan seperti ini. Bau tubuhmu enak, aku suka."

Kris tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Suho dan mengusap kepala Suho, kali ini Suho yang terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kris. "Wangi tubuhmu juga enak, Suho-ya. Manis, aku juga suka."

"K-kris ... "

"O-oh, Ma-maaf aku tidak bermaksud." Ucap Kris gelagapan dan langsung melepas pelukannya pada Suho.

"Tidak apa-apa Kris, yasudah ayo kita masuk kerumahmu."

Kris dan Suho berjalan beriringan, mereka memasuki sebuah perkarangan rumah yang asri banyak tanaman disana yang tertata rapi beraturan, sungguh indah dipandang mata. Menurut Suho, rumah Kris sangat nyaman walaupun tidak sebesar miliknya. Kris mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna merah muda.

"Eomaaaa ... " panggil Kris. Tak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka, memunculkan sesosok Yeoja cantik yang sudah mirip sekali dengan Kris, menurut Suho.

"Yi Fan-ah." Yeoja paruh baya itu langsung memeluk erat Kris, Suho tersenyum bahagia melihat mereka.

ahh, pikiran Suho melayang jauh ingin rasanya ia memiliki seorang ibu. Sedari kecil dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu, dia hanya bisa melihat wajahnya dari foto yang dipajang Appa-nya diruang keluarga. Suho sangat ingin memeluk ibunya, mencium tangannya, mencium pipinya bahkan yang sangat Suho inginkan adalah memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Eomma'._

"Eomma mian, ku baru bisa menjenguk Eomma sekarang. Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku Eomma." Jelas Kris pada Eomma-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, itu kan sudah kewajibanmu." Ucap Eomma Kris, dia terus saja membelai anaknya penuh kasih sayang, Suho benar-benar iri pada Kris sekarang.

"Dia siapa Kris?" tanya Eomma Kris.

"Ah, Eomma kenalin dia—."

"Ah, Eomma tau, dia pacarmu kan Kris? Calon menantu Eomma? Aigoo, kau manis sekali sayang. Sini Eomma peluk." Kris belum menyelesaikan perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh Eomma-nya. Suho langsung dipeluk oleh Eomma Kris, tadinya Suho agak canggung dengan perlakuan Eomma Kris yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. namun, Suho membalas pelukan Eomma Kris juga.

"Eomma dia bukan—."

"Siapa namamu manis?" tanya Eomma Kris pada Suho yang tanpa memperdulikan mongan anaknya.

"A-aku, Eh, namaku Kim Joon Myeon, Ahjumma."

"Hmm, nama yang manis sama seperti orangnya. Oh iya, jangan panggil aku Ahjumma, kau kan pacarnya Kris calon menantuku, panggil aku Eomma, Arra?"

Suho melirik kearah Kris, meminta penjelasan dari ini semua. Namun, Kris hanya memberi anggukan saja. Membuat Suho tidak mengerti, mungkin Kris akan menjelaskannya nanti. Suho pun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Eomma Kris, "Ne, Eomma."

"Aigooo, manisnya calon menantuku. Ayo masuk, pasti kalian sangat lelah karena perjalanan jauh."

**#**

**#**

***** MY HANDSOME BODYGUARD *****

**#**

**#**

"Appa, pokoknya aku mau pernikahanku dengan Suho dipercepat." Seru Namja jangkung berapi-api.

"Tidak bisa terburu-buru begitu, Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Namja paruh baya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Appa, pokoknya harus dipercepat. Aku tidak mau tau."

"Pernikahan itu bukan mainan Chanyeol-ah, kau minta sekarang dan sekarang pun harus terkabul. Tidak, perikahan itu mengikat dua hati dan dua keluarga. Butuh banyak persiapan dan pertimbangan untuk melakukan pernikahan. Memangnya kenapa kau ingin waktu pernikahanmu dipercepat, Eoh?"

"Aku takut Suho diambil orang, Appa."

Mr. Park tertawa mendengar alasan anaknya itu, "Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja, kau tau Chanyeol, Suho itu tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapa pun selama kau sekolah di amerika sana."

"Tapi siapa tau saja saat ini ada seseorang yang akan merebutnya dariku, Appa." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang dibuat sedih.

Mr. Park mendekati anaknya dan merangkul pundak anak semata wayangnya itu, "Dengarkan Appa, Kalau Suho itu jodohmu pasti dia akan tetap menjadi milikmu. Tapi—."

"Tapi kalau bukan jodohku? Ahh, pokoknya Suho harus menikah denganku, Appa. Harus." Chanyeol kekeuh.

"Tapi, Chanyeol-ah ... "

"Appa~, Jebbal ... "

Mr. Park menghela nafas dalam, "Baiklah, tunggu sampai Appa Suho kembali dari Amerika."

**~oooOOOooo~**

"Maaf ya bajunya tidak ada yang cocok untukmu." Seru Kris, saat melihat penampilan Suho yang kini berbalut bajunya yang kebesaran ditubuh Suho.

"Gwencana, aku juga lupa, seharusnya aku kesini membawa baju. Tapi, tidak apa-apa baju ini lucu. Hmmm, dimana-mana selalu ada baumu Kris." Suho menciumi baju lengan panjang milik Kris.

Kris terkekeh reyah melihat tingkah Suho, "Sepertinya kau suka sekali dengan bauku Suho-ya."

Suho mengangguk antusias, "Entah aku kenapa, yang jelas Baumu itu menyenangkan Kris."

Greb~

Dengan refleks Kris merengkuh Suho dalam pelukannya, suho tentu saja terkejut dengan perlakuan Kris yang tiba-tiba seperti mencoba berontak, namun tenaga Kris jauh lebih kuat dari Suho sehingga mampu menahan rontaan Suho.

"Kris."

Kris mengelus lembut punggung Suho, membuat Suho berhenti memberontak dan menikmati kehangatan dari pelukan yang Kris berikan, "Bagaimana? Apa kau suka bauku?"

"Iya." Jawab Suho jujur, Kris tidak tau saja saat ini ada semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah Suho. "Kau hangat juga ternyata, Kris."

"Apa kau suka kupeluk, emm?" tanya Kris yang kini mengelus rambut lembut Suho.

"Iya, kau nyaman Kris." Suho memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan tubuhnya didada bidang Kris.

"Suho-ya ... "

"Emmm ... "

"Aku mencintaimu."

Suho langsung membuka matanya dan melepas pelukan Kris, " MWO?! kau bilang apa Kris?"

Kris tersenyum dan menangkum kedua pipi Suho, "Aku mencintaimu Suho-ya, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Tidak, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya?"

"Ini lamaran Kris?"

Kris mengangguk penuh keyakinan, "Kau bisa menyebutnya lamaran, tapi kalau kau tidak bisa menerimanya juga tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasa selama ini padamu, Suho-ya."

Suho memegang kedua tangan Kris yang masih menangkup pipinya, "Kris, kau tau kan aku sudah mempunyai tunangan."

Kris lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Aku tau, berarti jawabanmu tidak kan? Aku sudah tau kalau jawabannya pasti itu."

Chu~

Suho buru-buru menarik kerah kemeja Kris dan memberi si jangkung itu sebuah kecupan, "Dasar Pabbo, aku belum memberi jawaban kau malah sudah menjawab sendiri."

"Suho-ya ... "

Suho mengangguk dan memberi senyum Angelic-nya pada Kris, "Iya, aku terima lamaranmu."

"T-tapi, tunanganmu itu?" tanya Kris yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya saat Suho tiba-tiba menciumnya tadi.

"Aku tidak mencintainya lagi Kris, dulu memang aku mencintainya tapi semenjak dia pergi begitu saja ke Amerika tanpa memberiku kabar sama sekali saat itu juga cintaku sudah pergi untuknya. Mungkin, sekarang waktunya aku membuka hatiku untuk orang lain." Jelas Suho.

GREB~

Kris kembali merengkuh Suho dalam pelukannya, "Terima kasih, terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku, Suho-ya."

"Iya, Chagi-ya. Tapi ... "

Kris melepaskan pelukannya, "Tapi, apa baby?"

"Kau harus meyakinkan Appa-ku nanti agar dia mau menerimamu menjadi menantunya dan membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Chanyeol."

Kris mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Suho kembali, seakan-akan si mungil itu akan pergi darinya jika tidak dia peluk. "Pasti, pasti aku akan meyakinkan Appa-mu, Baby Ho."

Kris melepas pelukannya didekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Suho, ditekan bibirnya kebibir Suho. melumatnya lembut enuh perasaan. Suho mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kris, membalas setiap lumatan yang diberikan Kris padanya. Tanpa Kris dan Suho sadari ada dua pasang mata yang sedaritadi melihat kegiatan panas mereka.

"_Eomma_, kenapa mata thehun ditutup?" tanya seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun yang matanya ditutup dengan tangan Eomma-nya.

"Sehun tidak boleh liat, Sehun masih kecil."

"Tapi kan thehun ingin liat, Eomma. Lepathkan tangan Eomma."

Eomma Kris melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mata anaknya itu, "Sehun dengar Eomma, Sehun belum saatnya melihat itu."

"Kenapa Eomma?"

"Karena itu bukan untuk dilihat anak kecil seperti Sehun, Sehun mengerti?"

Sehun kecil mengangguk, "Iya Eomma thehun mengerti."

"Ahhh Kriss ... jangan.. Ahhh .. itu geli ahhh ... ahhh ... "

"Eomma, kenapa thuho hyung menjerit kesakitan seperti itu? tolong dia Eomma, ayo Eomma."

"Aishhh, dasar anak mesum itu."

BRAKKK

Eomma Kris mendobrak pintu kamar anaknya, Kris dan Suho seketika langsung terlonjak kaget bukan kepalang. Saat ini posisi Kris sedang menindih Suho, dengan Suho yang dadanya sedang dijelajah oleh lidah nakal Kris.

"YAA! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Eomma tau kalian berpacaran, tapi belum saatnya kalian melakukan itu." nasihat Eomma Kris.

"Benel tuh." Sehun meng-iyakan ucapan Eomma-nya, seketika itu Sehun diberi deathglare oleh Kris.

"Sudah, Eomma takut kalau Suho didekatmu Kris terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Eomma, apaan sih, aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh dengan Suho."

PLAKKK

Satu jitakan mendarat mulus dikepala Kris, "Eomma, Appo."

"YA! Bodohmu itu tidak hilang-hilang dari dulu Kris, menjilati dada anak orang apa itu namanya tidak melakukan apa-apa, Eoh?"

"Sakit ya chagi?" tanya Suho sambil mengusap kepala Kris lembut.

Kris mengangguk manja, "Iya Chagi, ini sakit."

Eomma Kris dan Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat itu, "Aiisshh, hari ini kalian menikah saja, siapkan diri kalian."

"MWO?! MENIKAH? HARI INI? ANDWEEEEEE ... "

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

***** © Prince Hadhi ESP *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**READERS Annyeong !**

**Maaf ya Chapter ini lama sangatttt ...**

**Saya ada kegiatan Kampus jadi gak sempet ngetik FF ...**

**Maaf ya ...**

**Gimana dengan Chapter yang ini?**

**Apa kalian puas?**

**Semoga puas ya ...**

**Oke,**

**Terima kasih yang sudah berkenan membaca ...**

**Terima kasih yang sudah Riview ...**

**Terima kasih tidak menjadi SILENT READERS ...**

**Maaf buat Review-nya yang gak bisa saya balas satu-satu tapi saya selalu membacanya kok .. heheheheehe**

**Jangan bosen review ya ...**

**Review kalian Itu yang selalu membuat saya semangat melanjutkan FF ini ditengah kesibukan saya ...**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya ya ...**

**Annyeong ...**


End file.
